


if these walls could talk, i'd hope they wouldn't say anything (because they've seen way too many things)

by xavierurban



Series: dna verse [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Coerced Pregnancy, Dubious Consent, Induced heats, M/M, Manipulation, Misplaced Trust, Omega Jason Todd, Pregnancy, Underhanded Hormone Treatments, Unhealthy Relationships, Universe-Specific Socially Acceptable Noncon, Unplanned Pregnancy, by one party anyway, forced impregnation, lying, or maybe it's more accurate to say, rape/noncon elements, the sex was all in the first fic but this deals a lot with the aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavierurban/pseuds/xavierurban
Summary: BJTW2020 Day Two:Praise kink|Un/willing impregnation|Arkham Knight AU|Reverse Robins AU/Jason is the youngestChrist, he hopes he’s right about why Jason’s last heat ended so suddenly. He isn’t sure he can bear to watch Jason grow any more ill, at this point. It was never supposed to be like this.It would figure that the studies and treatments from the days when omegas had little to no rights wouldn’t bother to mention the side-effects the omegas themselves would experience.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: dna verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874524
Comments: 18
Kudos: 211
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020





	if these walls could talk, i'd hope they wouldn't say anything (because they've seen way too many things)

**Author's Note:**

> So _technically_ there's no bottom Jay because there's no sex? But, you know, pregnancy, so it's implied?? I hope it still counts. If not, I can remove the event tags. Also, I'm a smidge early by my timezone but I'm not really going to be around tomorrow. So. Y'know. ~~Yay finals.~~
> 
> I would strongly _recommend_ that you read DNA first; however, I know it has a few kinks in it that are common squicks for people. So, for those of you who don’t want to read it, these are the basics of what you need to know to understand this fic:
> 
> Jason and Dick are mated, and, in this universe, mated Alphas are legally entitled to make all decisions regarding their omega’s reproductive health. That said, Dick promised Jason before they mated that he would always let Jason have the final say/wouldn’t take away his choices in the matter. Jason is slowly coming around to the idea of having pups, but, like… in the future, ja feel?
> 
> Anyway, in this take on A/B/O, omegas only lactate at three times: during their heats, during a pregnancy, and for about two years or so after a pup is born. That’s not good enough for Dick, and so he has a Plan, and that Plan will get him roughly a decade straight of Jay’s milk, if he’s lucky. But he also doesn’t want to shatter their relationship, right? So he adapted a very old “hormone therapy” that was used, at one time, to regulate an omega’s irregular heat cycle and/or increase fertility, which basically just involved a very strategic overexposure to Alpha hormones. The Plan is to keep pushing Jason into heat until his hormones overwhelm his birth control and he gets pregnant, and then to knock him up again at least twice more after the Prime Milk-making Period ends, because he’s a greedy little bastard. (He’d aim for more, but suspects Jason will get fed up after three consecutive pups.)
> 
> As of the end of the previous fic, Dick had successfully induced a heat, about a month after Jason's last natural heat (which are quarterly), and Jason believes that he was exposed to some kind of toxin on patrol.
> 
> This picks up nearly four months later.
> 
> Title from If Walls Could Talk by 5 Seconds of Summer.

It’s been nearly four months since Dick had first managed to force Jason’s body into heat, and the entire experiment has been an immense success, if he does say so himself. Jason’s had another five heats since that first one, the time between them growing shorter and shorter.

Which, to be fair, has turned out to be a little more draining than Dick had really expected, but he’s not exactly _complaining_. It’s just that Jason’s second to last heat had lasted seven days, the average length of his natural heats, and the next had started only four days later; not nearly enough time for the pair of them to recover. He was lucky his own rut had coincided with one of the heats.

His mate had lost weight in the intervening months, too, probably close to ten pounds, and even when his heats are over, he seems to tire more quickly, his energy stores seemingly constantly depleted.

Jason hasn’t even been out as the Red Hood since the start of the fourth induced heat - or, arguably the third, as the actual third had been right on schedule for his natural heat, anyway - which was close to 50 days ago, if Dick’s math is correct. He himself hasn’t been out in a month, the three nearly back-to-back heats stealing too much of his energy and focus. Not to mention the way Jason’s been growing more and more distressed as they continue to “come up short” in their “attempts to find a cure” for whatever is wrong with him. It pains him to see his omega so worked up, but Dick just has to keep telling himself it will be worth it in the long-run.

They’re almost there, anyway, he thinks. Jason’s last heat had ended just yesterday, and it had done so rather abruptly, comparative to the previous heats.

Dick has his theories on why that might be.

Some days, he still can’t believe he’s gotten away with this. Can’t believe that Jason doesn’t suspect a thing, that he still thinks that he really did get dosed with some kind of toxin on patrol four months ago. Dick’s less surprised that he was able to get Bruce in on it all. When Bruce came around demanding to take Jason’s blood to run his own tests after his second induced heat - Jason’s third heat in as many months - all Dick had needed to do was get him alone and explain what he had done and how, if he got everything to go right, Bruce wouldn’t have to worry about Red Hood getting in his way for _years_.

Maybe never again, even.

After ten years of carrying and rearing pups, of nest-warming and running Dick’s household, Dick would be surprised if Jason is still fit to go back out vigilante-ing when they finally decide to take a break. Hell, he isn’t sure that Jason will even _want_ to, at that point.

Bruce has been helping him doctor blood tests and vaccine test results ever since.

Dick had slipped out a few hours earlier to run a few errands and to escape the heat-scent that seemed to always linger in their apartment nowadays no matter how many windows they left open. Jason is still in bed when he returns, and there’s another scent in the air, too, something sour and a little salty, and Dick heaves a sigh as he sets the kettle on the stove to boil and quickly puts away the groceries. When he’s finished, he heads into his and Jason’s den with a mug of chamomile tea that he sets on the bedside table before he sits down on the edge of the mattress and reaches out to card his fingers through his mate’s hair.

Jason gives a low sob and then rolls over to tuck his face in against Dick’s thigh.

“What’s wrong with me?” He asks weakly, and Dick’s heart pangs in his chest as he keeps petting through his omega’s hair, “I’m sorry, I don’t understand why this keeps happening.”

“Shh,” Dick hushes him, but Jason doesn’t seem to hear him.

“I’m so tired, Alpha,” he whines, his voice thin and almost nasally, “So tired. I can’t do it again, please, don’t make me do it again.”

“Shh,” Dick says again, his hand slipping down to cup the back of Jason’s neck, “Shh, sweetheart, I’ve got you. Whatever happens, we’ll get through it together. I promise we’ll figure it out soon, sweetheart.”

Jason shudders against him and lets out a mournful cry before he rolls over onto his back and looks up at Dick. His eyes are red - whether from exhaustion or from tears, Dick can’t be sure - and his skin seems paler than ever before, perhaps even a bit waxy and sallow, and Dick’s hand moves to his cheek in an offer of comfort.

Christ, he hopes he’s right about why Jason’s last heat ended so suddenly. He isn’t sure he can bear to watch Jason grow any more ill, at this point. It was never supposed to be like this.

It would figure that the studies and treatments from the days when omegas had little to no rights wouldn’t bother to mention the side-effects the omegas themselves would experience.

Not that Dick regrets what he did, but… Well, if he’d had more information, he could have prepared for this better. Made sure to hop Jason up on vitamins, stocked up more on sedatives that wouldn’t risk becoming addictive. Or. Something. He may be doing what he’s doing for the good of his future pack, but the Alpha in him still grows restless with the thought that he’s failing to properly care for his mate.

He growls softly before he bends down to nuzzle his nose against Jason’s, and then he dips lower to drag his tongue up the column of his omega’s throat, covering him in his own scent.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he promises, and tears well up in Jason’s eyes, “I love you, pet. We’re going to get through this together, I promise.”

Dick shifts again, sitting back against the headboard and stretching his legs out, and he slowly coaxes Jason into sitting up and leaning back against him. He hands Jason the tea he’d brought for him and settles his hand possessively over the omega’s belly, stroking it idly as Jason slowly nurses the tea. He takes the mug when it’s empty and sets it aside, and Jason curls in against him and shuts his eyes with a low whine.

“It’s okay, pet,” Dick coos at him, “Rest, you need it.”

Jason whines again, petulant or perhaps just annoyed by how tired he is despite getting close to a full night’s sleep, but he’s out in minutes, and Dick tips his head back against the headboard and lets his own eyes shut as his mind wanders.

* * *

A week comes and goes, and it brings no heat along with it. Dick grows even more cautiously optimistic, though he does his best not to let on. Jason, on the other hand, only grows warier, still convinced that another heat is just around the corner, ready to hit him any day now. He reeks of anxiety at any given moment and spends most of his days refusing to leave their den other than to go to the bathroom or to let Dick bathe him.

Dick doesn’t really _mind_ , in all honesty. If he’s right, then he doesn’t want Jason straying far from home anyway. Sure, maybe he’d like to see him make his way to the kitchen or living room again, but he’d take Jason’s newfound reclusiveness to letting him out into the wilds of Bludhaven in his current state.

Another week brings about little change, and Jason’s anxiety slowly starts to ease only to rapidly spiral out of control again a few days later. Dick nearly comes home early from patrol one morning and catches Jason returning home himself, a bag from the 24-hour bodega down the street hanging from his arm. Instead of making a scene, though, Dick just smirks to himself and takes off across the rooftops for one last slow check of the city.

His omega would probably appreciate some privacy right now.

* * *

Jason doesn’t say anything the next morning, though the anxiety in his scent only seems to have grown as despair seeps in to mingle with it. Dick holds him and asks him what’s wrong, asks him if he’s feeling unwell, if he thinks he’s got another heat coming, if he wants Dick to do another blood test to see if something has changed, if the toxin is mutating - any question he can think of besides what he suspects the true cause to be.

It takes nearly an hour for Jason to crack, breaking down into tears as he pulls away and hugs himself, his scent thick with sour despair and rotten hopelessness. Dick frowns, reaching out to put his hand on his mate’s shoulder, and Jason just sobs harder.

“I’m sorry,” he manages to choke out, “I’m sorry, Alpha, I don’t know how it happened, I’m sorry.”

Dick fights to push down the spark of excitement Jason’s words make him feel, to push down the smug pleasure that wants to swell in his scent, and he drops his hand lower, rubbing his mate’s back as he gives a low, comforting rumble.

“Shh, pet,” he murmurs, “It’s okay. Whatever it is, it’s okay. Just tell me, Jay, it’s okay.”

Jason sobs for a few moments longer before he finally manages to pull himself together enough to choke out two words before he dissolves into tears again.

“I’m pregnant.”

Even though he was expecting them, the words bounce around in Dick’s head like a revelation. Like a _gift_ , and his inner Alpha roars with pride. With _accomplishment_.

It worked.

It fucking _worked_.

His omega has been successfully bred, his birth control exhausted and overwhelmed by the constant hormonal assault of heat after heat, knot after knot after knot.

And Jason thinks it’s his fault, thinks Dick will be _angry_ because this isn’t what they planned on. He has no idea that it’s exactly what _Dick_ planned on.

It’s almost perfect.

Almost, because his omega is still distressed and afraid, convinced that he’s ruined everything, and Dick can’t let that stand for a moment longer, not when this is everything he’s been wanting for months.

“Jay,” he says softly, tries to push confusion and wonder into his tone as he speaks, “How? That shouldn’t be pos- _Oh_.” He gasps, and Jason looks up at him, his eyes wide and wet and afraid. “Oh, of course.”

Jason makes an inquisitive noise and flinches when Dick reaches for him, his scent spiking with shame immediately when Dick’s expression falls.

“Hey, no,” Dick says, reaching out again and pulling Jason into his lap. He cups his mate’s cheeks, his gaze darting all over the omega’s face before meeting his eyes. “I’m not angry, pet,” he promises, his thumb brushing gently along Jason’s cheekbone, “Darling, I swear, I’m not angry. I think… I think this is a good thing.”

Jason blinks at him, uncomprehending, and his brows furrow together as he bites his lip and then asks, “Wha- _How?_ ” Fresh tears streak down his cheeks, but they seem to be slowing as hope blooms.

“Think about it, pet,” Dick says before he leans in to kiss away some of those tear tracks, “All those heats… And then they just stopped.” He snaps his fingers, as if to emphasize how sudden it was, and then goes on, “I think… I think this could be why.”

Jason just stares at him for a few seconds, confusion rapidly overtaking anything else in his scent before a bit of incredulousness starts to slip in.

“You think… someone drugged me to, what, get me knocked up? That’s insane, Dick.”

Dick shrugs and drags his thumb over Jason’s bottom lip, smearing it with salty tears. “We still don’t know that you were exposed to it intentionally,” he points out, “Who knows, maybe it was some fertility experiment, and your birth control fucked with it?”

Jason doesn’t look entirely convinced, but he eventually looks away, letting his shoulders drop as he pushes thoughts of “why” and “how” away.

“You’re…” He starts, and then pauses, his eyes squeezing shut as an added layer of protection even when he’s not looking at Dick, anyway, “You really aren’t…”

“Aren’t what, Jay?”

“Angry,” Jason practically whispers, and Dick’s heart twinges again.

“No,” he says and then leans in to press his lips to Jason’s forehead, murmuring against his skin, “No, pet, no, not at all. I promise. It wasn’t your fault, I know that.”

Jason trembles and burrows closer after a moment, and Dick wraps his arms around him and just holds him for a while. Eventually, Jason lets out a quivering breath and tips his head back to look up at him.

“Alpha,” he starts, and Dick looks down at him, giving his mate his full attention. Jason looks… resigned, and it makes his stomach flip anxiously, “What… do you want me to do?”

Dick’s expression softens, and he dips down to brush his lips over Jason’s before pulling back again.

“What do _you_ want to do, Jason?”

Jason blinks at him for a moment, confusion flickering in his expression before it gives way to something softer. Something _relieved_ and _awed_. Guilt twists in Dick’s gut, because he knows that look; it’s the one Jason gets whenever he’s reminded that Dick isn’t like other alphas.

He doesn't really deserve it anymore.

“I want to keep it,” Jason says after a minute or two have passed, and his voice is so quiet that Dick barely hears him. But he _does_ , and joy swells in Dick’s chest.

“Then we will,” he says and then leans in to kiss Jason again, just another chaste brush of lips, at first, but then another that’s deeper, that _lingers_ , and Dick feels so light when he finally pulls back.

“We’re having a baby,” he says, and Jason gives him a slow, tentative smile, one that seems to grow in strength when it’s met with Dick’s own joy.

“Yeah,” he breathes, and then he reaches down to place a hand over his belly.

No.

Over his _womb_. His womb, where their pup is growing.

“We are.”

Dick grins and reaches out to place his own hand just below Jason’s, and then he leans down to kiss him again.

“I love you,” he says as he pulls back, and Jason’s scent swells with relief, and happiness, and _hope_.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! ♥


End file.
